Can't Get Enough
by Kyoko kitty-chan
Summary: Demons start targeting Chris for reasons unknown and of course the Halliwells are gonna do everything in their power to stop the demons from succeeding but when these plans go awry, what will they do?
1. Road Test

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I recently back into the fandom of Charmed and decided to write a fan fiction on it. Anyways this is my first fan fiction that I've ever written for Charmed so I hope you enjoy it. =)**

**Summary: Demons start targeting Chris for reasons unknown and of course the Halliwells are gonna do everything in their power to stop the demons from succeeding but when these plans go awry, what will they do?**

**Warnings: Cursing/Spoilers (only a few)/Blood, Violence and Gore/Mentions of Sex and other naughty things**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Charmed then Chris would've been in every episode. ;)**

_**(I'm a page break since normal ones no longer work. :D)**_

Chris couldn't stop tapping his foot loudly against the linoleum-tiled floors of his kitchen as he subconsciously picked at his sandwich. He checked the clock every five seconds as he tore apart his sandwich slowly but surely.

Piper stood at the stove, stirring a pot of some sauce she was planning on using for dinner, glancing back at him every so often with an even more annoyed expression than the last.

She finally lost it when Chris had completely destroyed the meal she made for him and was now tapping his foot even louder than before. "Stop tapping your foot or I will blow you up," she snapped, pointing her dripping-stirring spoon right in his face.

Chris looked taken aback by the disgusting spoon almost touching the tip of his nose. He wrinkled his face in disgust and muttered some form of an apology before going back to staring intently at the clock.

Piper didn't like being blown off like that but she was just content that her son was no longer being as annoying as possible. She went back to adding the final ingredient to her sauce before turning the burner off and placing the hot pot aside.

With nothing else to distract she knew she should probably try and comfort her son whose eyes has not yet blinked from his staring. God this was the worst part of being a mother.

"The time's not going to go by any faster just because you're staring at the clock, you know?"

Chris tore his gaze away from the clock to give his mother an aggravated look. "Not if I use magic," he smirked and pretended to chant a spell underneath his breath. Piper smacked the spoon down on the table and Chris' smirk just widened at his mother's rage. "I'm just kidding," he rolled his eyes while his mother gave him the look that just said, "Don't fuck with me kid."

"You better be kidding. I've already given you the lecture on personal gain and I don't want to repeat myself for the millionth time today. I already had to convince Wyatt not to turn his roommate into a ant so he could stomp on him," Piper sighed.

Wyatt was Piper's oldest son and Chris' older brother. He was two years older than Chris so he had gone off to college earlier this year and already was off on the wrong foot with his roommate. Wyatt never told Piper why he hated his roommate so much but Chris knew it was because he had tried to have sex with Wyatt's girlfriend (now ex-girlfriend) the first week of being there. Wyatt had almost killed him when he saw the two of them, but luckily all he did was slug him. Wyatt took a picture of the purple bruise on his roommate's face when he was sleeping and sent it to Chris through text message. Chris got in trouble in his Pre Calculus class for bursting out laughing when he saw the picture, but hey it was fucking funny. He didn't even mind having his cell phone taken away. He just orbed it back into his pocket after his teacher put it in her desk. She never found out what exactly happened to Chris' cell.

"Seriously? You should've let him mom, his roommate's a dick-"

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Piper warned, waving her spoon about again and ended up splattering half the wall with yellow guck. "Ah shit," she grumbled as she grabbed a paper towel to clean up the mess she made. Chris just laughed silently from his seat as he watched his mother wipe off the sauce.

"But that's beside the point Chris," she continued, "You know that if we use magic for personal gain then nothing ever good comes from it… it always ends up biting us in the ass at the worst possible moment. Take it from me, I have too much personal experience to count," She discarded the paper towel as she finished cleaning the last bit of sauce off the wall.

"I know mom, I know," Chris replied distractedly, once again looking up at the clock. Piper noticed her son's attention was once again diverted and she rubbed her temples tiredly. God, she needed a nap.

"I don't understand why you're so impatient to take your road test. I thought you didn't want to take it in the first place," Piper stated.

Chris turned his attention back to her as he replied a little bit angrily, "Because mom, you said I can't orb to school so I either have to drive or take the bus and I hate taking the bus so the only option left is getting my license."

"Of course you can't orb to school. Do you want to expose us?" Piper retorted.

"No! But I think I know how to orb by now without exposing myself," Chris replied hotly. This was the one discussion he wanted to avoid having with his mother.

When Piper found out that Chris had been orbing to school about a week ago she went ballistic on him and planned on grounding him for a month but luckily Leo talked her out of it. Leo did agree that Chris shouldn't be orbing to school but he convinced Piper to give Chris Wyatt's old Toyota if he managed to get his license so that he could drive to school instead of taking the bus. Piper begrudgingly agreed to it but grounded Chris for a week anyways. Today was the last day of his grounding and also the day he scheduled his road test on purpose.

The subject had been too touchy to even think about going anywhere near this past week but now that Piper brought it up again it reminded Chris how the whole situation was bull.

"Yeah so did other people and look what happened to them!" His mother nearly shrieked before composing herself. She promised Leo that she would try and control her temper even though it pissed her off even more to try and control it but she was trying not to think about.

She took deep breaths before continuing, "Listen all I'm saying is that it's too risky and I don't want you to be exposed because something happens. I'm not saying I don't trust you I just don't trust everyone else."

Confusion crossed his face before he admitted, "That last part made no sense." Piper smiled slightly, "I know, I just couldn't think of anything else to say."

Chris smiled at that but his face dropped at the sight of what had just entered into the room. "_Mom_! Behind you!"

Piper whirled around with her hands at the ready but she put them up too late as the demon whacked her across the face and all Chris saw was a whirl of his mom's long hair as she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Fucking bastard!" Chris waved his arm and the demon soared through the air before crashing to the floor in the next room. He ran to his mother's side quickly but before he had the chance to orb both of them to safety another demon shimmered in. He kicked Chris in the chest and sent the boy flying back. A gasp of pain escaped his lips as his head connected with the counter and the world grew fuzzy around the edges.

"Don't kill him, he's the one," he heard one of the demons grunt in distaste. Chris tried lifting his head but the world continued to spin out of control and he knew that if he wanted to stay conscious then he needed to stay down. If he blacked out and something happened afterwards he didn't know what he would do. "What about her?" Chris heard the faint sound of the demon lightly kicking his mother. He growled.

"Kill her, we don't need her," the other replied.

"Don't you_ fucking_ lay a finger on her," Chris groaned, finally pushing himself up just a bit to get a good look at the demons. They looked like normal humans except for the fact that they had the grungiest clothes on possible (like most demons). The taller one that Chris had attacked had a pointed goatee and he actually smirked when Chris spoke up. He strode over to the injured brunette, grabbed him by the hair and threw him back against the counter. Chris cried out in pain.

"And what are you going to do? Huh?"

The other one walked over as well and spoke in a calm manner, "Stop taunting the brat. We don't know what he's capable of."

The taller one snorted in disbelief, "Please, don't give him that much credit. He may be the son of a Charmed One but he's still a brat with no experience… just give me the athame so we can get this over with."

The other one's eyes glowed red for a quick second before he reached into his jacket's pocket and withdrew the knife. Chris' eyes widened in fear at the sight of the object and his attention turned to his mother who was still unconscious. The tall one looked in the direction Chris was looking before barking out a hollow laugh. "This isn't meant for her."

Chris opened his mouth the question the statement but was cut off when the demon shoved the athame deep into his stomach. Chris had never felt so much pain before in his life. He wanted to scream till his lungs collapsed but the only screaming heard was inside his own head. His body had gone into shock and couldn't produce his cries of pain. Through the blinding white pain he also noticed that the athame was glowing faintly and the demons were grinning wildly at the sight of it.

The taller one glanced up into the brunette's eyes and cruelly pulled his hair back so that he was no longer looking him in the face.

Chris had heard before that people black out from the pain but this situation was the complete opposite. The pain was so intense that it heightened all of his senses ten fold so he felt every little discomfort his nerves picked up. How he wished he could just black out from the pain.

"Almost done-" The demon was cut off as it was blown to bits. Chris fell onto to his side with no one there to hold him up anymore and saw his mother with her hands poised in the air while she slowly got up from the floor. Just as she was about to blast the other demon he shimmered away.

Blood pooled around Chris, staining his clothes, the linoleum floors and no doubt his skin. His body began to convulse slightly as his mother ran over with something close to hysteria shining in her chocolate brown eyes.

"WYATT!" She screamed to the sky and a few seconds later the tall 18-year old blond orbed in looking annoyed.

"Mom, I told you not to call me when I'm in class-"

"Heal your brother." Piper interrupted her son mid-lecture and that's when Wyatt took in the scene before him before rushing next to Chris' side and inspecting the damage.

Chris had never felt so weak and so alive at once. He was aware of his consciousness fading in and out as more and more blood poured out of him but every time he came back into full consciousness his gut would scream in agony.

"We need to take the athame out," Wyatt said seriously and something that looked like an apology lined Wyatt's features but without further warning he pulled out the athame.

All Chris saw in that split second was a blinding white light that irrupted into even more pain that before. His vocal cords started working again as a blood curdling scream escaped his lips. Seconds later though he felt the familiar warm glow of being healed and in no time at all the pain had disappeared completely.

Both Piper and Wyatt helped Chris to his feet and sat him down in the kitchen chair. Wyatt saw the cut on Chris' head and healed that as well. Chris managed to murmur a thanks as he tried to put the current events together. What had just happened?

"What happened?" Wyatt asked, all annoyance from before completely gone as he looked genuinely concerned for his family.

Piper looked at Chris quickly before turning back to her oldest soon and replying, "I don't know."

Needless to say, Chris did not take his road test that evening.

_**(I'm a page break since normal ones no longer work. :D)**_

**A/N: Well that's about it. I hope you enjoyed. =)**

**Reviews and whatnot are always welcome. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Secrets

**A/N: Hey everyone, I know it's a long long time since I've updated but I had a mental block for this story and I also started a new Charmed story so yeah. ^^;**

**It's no excuse so I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Hopefully you guys can forgive me.**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoy. =)**

_**(I'M A PAGEBREAK.)**_

_Scared is such a powerless word. Now terrified, fearing for ones life, and fucked beyond belief are much better substitutes for that word but Chris didn't have time to think of substitutes for the word scared as adrenaline pumped through his veins and pushed him to his utmost limits. So the only thing Chris could think of to describe his predicament was that he was scared out of his mind. _

_ He darted around a corner just as an energy ball went zooming by, missing him by mere millimeters. He skidded on a wet piece of pavement but luckily picked himself up in time as another energy ball was thrown at the spot he was moments ago. He jumped behind a nearby trashcan as a barrage of energy balls came spiraling towards him. _

_ Breathing heavily, desperately trying to work up his courage to face the horde of demons, he heard a voice he was all too familiar with. It was deep, baritone-pitched and cold. If words could cut then the nearby buildings would have fallen down in one fatal swoop as soon as he opened his mouth. The voice only said one word, but it sent shivers throughout Chris' whole body, "Leave."_

_ Chris sucked in his breath as silence surrounded him. He was afraid, afraid that _he_ would hear his hammering heart; afraid_ he_ would take him, afraid that he wouldn't be able to escape this time. Afraid of everything that was completely reasonable. Everything that was possible and the thought of that frightened him even more._

_ He desperately tried to orb but much to his dismay, and no surprise, he couldn't. His active powers were temporarily bound, a new theory he was trying out. He figured that if he didn't have active powers then _he_ couldn't track him but low and behold he was proven very _very_ wrong._

_ "Christopher," His name was said by _him_ and fresh sweat rolled down the side of his face. "Come on out. You know I don't like these games anymore Christopher." _

_ Chris tried to control the panic attack that was threatening to take hold of him. Chris had never had panic attacks before this whole incident happened. They were happening more frequently now, he would wake up in the middle of the night screaming bloody murder and not be able to breathe. If he didn't have people there to calm him down he assumed he would just die of a heart attack._

_ "Gotcha," A heavy hand clamped down on Chris' shoulders and his heart stopped beating. Chris wanted to scream, wanted to run, wanted to cry but he sat there as the tall man slowly walked around to stand in front of the motionless brunette._

_ Chris couldn't help but look up at the face of the man he had come to know as a complete stranger to him in the past 2 years. _

_ Wyatt Halliwell stood before his little brother a triumphant expression on his face. His once lively baby blue eyes were hard and haughty. They had lost their playful youth a long time ago. His boyish features were now sharp and angular, with his jaw set in a hard lock, giving no room for hope that this man was still his older brother. This man was a stranger to Chris Halliwell, his older brother died two years ago to him._

_ "Hello Christopher, are you ready to come home now?"_

_**(I'M A PAGEBREAK.)**_

Chris woke up in a cold sweat, his vision swimming in and out of focus as he tried to calm his erratic heartbeat. He felt lightheaded and nauseous. He held his head in his hands and faintly realized that he was burning up. "Shit," he mumbled into the fabric of his shirt and laid back down on his inviting bed. He glanced to the right only to find a sleeping Wyatt in his chair. His heart started hammering again at the sight of his older brother, the image from his dream still replaying in his head like a bad pop song. He scooted further away from him, but it went unnoticed by Wyatt as he continued to doze lightly in the wooden chair next to Chris' bed.

Chris knew he was being stupid, his brother wasn't evil, but something was gnawing at the back of Chris's mind. It had felt so _real_. He could remember the feeling of gravel on his palms when he hid behind the trashcan and he could swear his head was still moist from where he sweated. But Chris was just being paranoid; it was just some bizarre nightmare that shook him up a bit. That was it.

"Chris," A drowsy voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned to Wyatt who was blinking away the sleep that still clung to him like a used dryer sheet.

"Hey," He replied, his voice slightly raspy and he coughed afterwards. Wyatt's drowsiness left him as he rushed to his brother's side and put a soft hand to his forehead.

"You're burning up," Wyatt commented, worry in his voice. His hands filled with the familiar glow as he placed them over Chris to heal his little brother. Minutes passed and Chris' state didn't change but Wyatt didn't give up.

"Wyatt, it's probably because of stress, you can't heal it," Chris informed him weakly, wanting Wyatt to get his hands out of his face already. Angry, Wyatt stopped trying to heal Chris and just settled for glaring at him instead.

"You're a fucking idiot," Wyatt half-yelled not wanting the other occupants of the house hearing him curse, especially his mother. She was strict about it and would send Wyatt back to college if she heard him talk like that.

"I've been told," Chris laughed lightly, "You got anything else to say?"

"Yeah next time a demon almost kills my little brother and mother I would like to be called for so that I-oh I don't know- can come and _help_!" Wyatt's eyes hardened and Chris stopped smiling at the sight of it. The eyes were exactly like the eyes of his dream.

He turned his head to break eye contact with Wyatt and mumbled an apology into his pillow.

Before Wyatt could continue his rant a voice chimed in the doorway, "Chris, Mom told me to bring you some medi- Wyatt!"

Chris turned towards the doorway to look at his younger sister, Melinda. Melinda was 14 years old with long wavy brown hair and stern brown eyes, exactly like Piper's. She was short for her age but often made up for it with her don't-mess-with-me attitude. She was also the only one out of the siblings completely uninterested in magic. She had the power of freezing, like Piper, and premonition, like Phoebe, but lacked the power of orbing. When she found out she couldn't orb she lost complete interest in all magic and went out on her personal quest of a normal life and she was surprisingly succeeding except for the demon attack here and there but otherwise she was a very normal girl.

Melinda ran into the room and embraced Wyatt enthusiastically. Wyatt returned the gesture heartily and Chris was glad that the spotlight was off of him for the moment. He closed his eyes and was almost asleep when Melinda flicked his forehead. Biting back the curse he grouchily opened his eyes to the stern brown one's of his sisters.

"What?" He asked, his tone filled with obvious annoyance.

"You need to take this medicine," She flippantly replied, shoving two pills and a glass of water in his face. Fixing himself into a sitting position Chris begrudgingly took the two tiny pills and dry-swallowed them both at once. Melinda, content, set the glass of water down on Chris' nightstand.

"Happy?"

Melinda glared at him before saying, "You're a shit-head."

"WOAH! _Language_!" Wyatt reprimanded but Melinda ignored him in favor of continuing her lecture, "Honestly out of all the stupid shit you've done, this is the _stupidest _by far. If two demons bested Mom then what makes you think that you could take them? And you shouldn't have called for _Sir Fucking Lancelot_ over here to come heal you cause all he does is hang around for days worrying himself to death-"

"Hey, I didn't call for Wyatt, Mom did," Chris interrupted Melinda's rant mid-sentence and she swelled at the interruption. Chris shrank back into his pillows as he prepared for Melinda's explosion but just as she looked like she was going to say something her shoulders sagged forward and her mouth closed. She looked over to Wyatt, whose expression was nothing but shock at the language his little sister was using, and then back at Chris with one last thing to say, "If you keep going at this pace you're going to get yourself killed." With that said she walked out of the room without looking back.

Wyatt watched Melinda's retreating back before turning back to Chris to ask, "Who the _fuck_ did she learn that kind of language from?"

"I don't know Wyatt… really I don't know _who_ she learned it from. It just keeps escaping me," Chris laid on the sarcasm heavily hoping Wyatt would take the hint but his brother was never the sharpest crayon in the box and didn't catch on to the sarcasm.

"Yeah, I'm gonna kill the bastard when I find out who he is," Wyatt spat.

Chris sighed and rubbed his temples gingerly as he felt a headache coming on. "Wyatt, she's 14 not 4."

"I don't care, my little sister shouldn't be talking like that," Wyatt blew him off and continued to grumble under his breath how everyone was trying to corrupt his little sister.

"Don't you have a class now?" Chris changed the subject just so he wouldn't have to deal with Wyatt's bitching all night.

Wyatt shrugged, "Yeah, it's just Psychology though."

"And how many times have you skipped that class before?"

"Please Chris I don't skip class-"

"How many times before?" Chris interrupted, not buying Wyatt's bullshit.

"10."

Chris glared angrily at his brother, "Go to class Wyatt."

"Fine but if anything happens then you better call for me," Wyatt snapped, "Sometimes you're worse than Mom." Blue and white lights filled the spot Wyatt was before completely dissolving his brother.

Chris breathed out a sigh of relief and slowly got out of bed, the room spinning only slightly. Chris loved Wyatt more than anything but the blond was extremely overbearing. Because he was the twice-blessed child he took it upon himself to protect his family especially Chris and Melinda. This meant in every aspect of the word protect. When Melinda was 5 a kid pushed her down on the playground and Wyatt punched the kid out without so much as a thought. When Chris had failed his Bio test earlier this year and told Wyatt about, Wyatt magically changed his grade without telling him. Chris knew Wyatt was just trying to protect them but he tended to take the job of it too seriously and ends up putting his own life on hold.

Chris moved over to the window, intending to place his feverish forehead on the cold glass. He smiled slightly at the cool sensation replacing the hot one and looked through the window to the dark streets. His smile fell as he noticed a figure standing in his front yard. He was about to shout for his mom about another demon but when he looked back down the figure was gone.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly he decided that his eyes were just playing tricks on him because of the fever. Picking himself off the windowsill he walked back over to bed and got underneath the warm covers. He closed his eyes and sleep claimed him.

_**(I'M A PAGEBREAK.)**_

Wyatt orbed but not to the place Chris thought he was orbing to. He orbed up to the attic intent on flipping through the book of Shadows to find the demons that attacked Chris and Piper. He was surprised to find someone already at the book when he fully materialized. Paige was standing at the base of the podium holding up the Book of Shadows. Her brow was furrowed in concentration as she copied down a spell from the book.

"Aunt Paige?" Wyatt asked hesitantly. Paige jumped at the sound and her eyes widened at the sight of her nephew.

"Wyatt? What are you doing here?" Paige inquired, looking nervous. Wyatt noticed that she stealthily flipped the page she was on and his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Two demons attacked Mom and Chris… didn't she tell you?"

Paige looked shocked at the news for a split second before masking her expression into one that said she already knew about that. "O-of course she did, that's why I'm checking out the book," She replied unconvincingly.

"Okay then…" Wyatt wasn't buying it but he wasn't about to ask what Aunt Paige was up to, he wasn't nearly as nosy as his mother and Aunts. "Let me know if you find anything then."

Paige nodded, grabbed her written down spell and quickly orbed out leaving Wyatt wondering exactly what she was up to.

Wyatt walked over to the podium and turned the page back once. He sighed and ran a hand through his blond locks. Paige was copying down the Truth Spell.

"Why is everyone in this family so fucking secretive?" He grumbled under his breath and began his search of the two (one soon to be dead) demons.

_**(I'M A PAGEBREAK.)**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone and I apologize once again for not updating sooner.**

**I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and if you don't celebrate Christmas then I hope you have an awesome winter break. =)**


	3. Just Dance

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks so much for the reviews and alerts. =)**

**Also before I get started I would like to say that to those readers who are not happy with Melinda in the story and don't think she "exists" I'm sorry to say that yes she does. If you've ever watched the final episode of Charmed then you would've seen that Piper does indeed have another child and it is a girl. Whether or not they actually name her Melinda I don't know, I only assumed that she did because Piper had been planning on naming her daughter Melinda until she had Wyatt instead.**

**I do believe that Melinda did not exist in the unchanged future but in the new future, the one in which Chris saved Wyatt from turning evil, she does exist. Whether or not you like it I really don't care. I felt it appropriate to add her since she was in the show. Sorry if you don't like her but I'm keeping Melinda in the story and if I lose readers over that then oh well.**

**Anyways enough with that, I hope you enjoy. **

_**(I'M A PAGEBREAK.)**_

Wyatt orbed into the manor's foyer only to hear screaming coming from the conservatory. Wyatt sprinted into the room, his shield already up and as he skidded around the corner shouting, "Where are the demons?" he discovered there were in fact no demons attacking his family. His cousins and siblings turned to Wyatt bewildered and Chris paused the game he and Melinda were playing.

"Wyatt, what are you doing?" Chris questioned, shock etching his features but Wyatt could tell he was trying hard not to laugh. Lowering his shield he jumped quickly into defense, "I heard screaming and you guys should know better than to scream in this household." Wyatt shot a pointed look at his cousins, knowing it was one of them that had screamed.

"Well if you had listened better than you would've realized that none of us were screaming in terror but of laughter," Prue said, looking at Wyatt smugly. Prue was Phoebe's oldest daughter obviously named after Phoebe's deceased sister. She looked just like Phoebe with the chocolate brown eyes and lusciously dark hair. Her pink lips were forming a smirk as she twirled one of her curly locks in between her fingers. So far her only power was the ability to read anyone else's thoughts but Phoebe was sure that it would develop into telepathy once Prue met another witch with the same ability as hers. Prue was the one in her immediate family with the inferiority complex much like Chris. Her other two younger siblings' powers were much more developed than hers and she constantly had to try and prove herself to her mother that she was more than capable of handling demons when they attacked the family. Much like the deceased Prue this Prue went out on her personal mission of being 'super witch'. She practiced magic even more so than Chris. She was constantly at magic school studying spells and brewing potions. Piper's cabinets in the attic were full of potions Prue had made and they were responsible for more vanquishes than anyone could count.

Wyatt glared at Prue but didn't try to defend himself any further. He looked towards his other cousin Henry Jr. or HJ, as they liked to call him. HJ sat in one of the wicker chairs biting the inside of his cheek, a habit he had when he was trying hard not to laugh aloud. HJ was Paige's oldest and only son; named after his father. HJ had light brown eyes and his hair, usually light brown, was a nice shade of orange due to a potion accident much like the one that had happened to his mother years ago. HJ hated the hair color more than anything but Paige refused to let him change it back as a lesson for making potions without her permission. HJ inherited his mother's pale skin and his freckles along his nose stood out as big contrast to his fair skin. HJ was probably the most mature out of all the cousins and of his siblings. Nothing really got under his skin too easily, a trait his father possessed as a cop. Not even magical mishaps seemed to rile him. HJ's powers were centered on orbing though he did heal once but hasn't been able to do it since. Like Paige he can orb objects about by calling out their name and can orb but that was about as far as his powers went. Like Melinda, HJ didn't seem to care too much for magic but he didn't shy away from his heritage either. He was quite content with or without magic.

Melinda was the first one to break; she bent over laughing her ass off. She dropped the wii remote but didn't even make an attempt to pick it up as she clutched her stomach with tears forming in her eyes. The other three occupants besides Wyatt soon joined in and Wyatt could feel his cheeks reddening in embarrassment. He knew that he jumped to conclusions too soon but at least he was being cautious unlike his cousins and siblings who simply didn't give a fuck. They were constantly reckless, especially Chris. He had exposed magic more than once, not on purpose of course but Piper had been livid. Chris had to stay at magic school the times Piper had to decide his punishment otherwise she might have accidentally blown him up which wouldn't have surprised anyone.

"Alright alright, I get it. I'm an ass, we've all clearly established that," Wyatt half-yelled wanting the laughter to die already. Melinda wiped tears from her eyes as she straightened up, her laughter subsiding along with the rest of the groups.

"I already established that years ago," Chris, said, a wide grin on his face. HJ snorted at the comment but said nothing as Wyatt shot him a look. "Shut up Chris," Wyatt snapped and turned to look at Melinda.

"What are you guys possibly doing in here that would make you scream?"

Melinda pointed at the television screen. Wyatt raised an eyebrow and voiced his thoughts, "Just Dance 2?"

"Yeah I found it in the attic, apparently Mom bought it for us years ago but we were too young to play it back then," Melinda supplied, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Dear god," Wyatt muttered and took a seat besides Prue on the couch. "Chris you're actually playing this shit?"

"Playing _what_?" Piper Halliwell's shrill voice sounded from the kitchen.

"I said playing fit, you know as in wii fit?" Wyatt answered a little too quickly but Piper didn't seem to notice as she yelled back, "Alright then." Prue snorted but said nothing at her cousin's obvious lie.

Chris shrugged, "I wasn't going to but Melinda challenged me and you know how I can't turn down a challenge."

"He's surprisingly good," HJ nodded and Prue added, "That's why we were screaming because we were surprised Chris was beating Melinda."

"He only beat me cause I tripped at that one part," Melinda argued, puffing her cheeks out in anger. Chris only laughed at Melinda and ruffled her hair affectionately. "Whatever helps you sleep at night sis."

Wyatt smiled at his bickering siblings, noticing Chris' changed attitude towards his sister. Chris had always been closer to Melinda than Wyatt had but he never played the role of big brother to Melinda. He had always treated her as an equal, unlike Wyatt who thoroughly enjoyed his role as big brother. Now he was taking care of Melinda like a big brother, probably since Wyatt had left for college. Wyatt had heard from his mother that Chris was protecting Melinda from kids at school and potential boyfriends, always warning his sister that boys were no good. Wyatt laughed when his mother told him that since that used to be something he did and something that Chris never agreed with. Chris used to tell Melinda that whoever she dated was fine with him as long as it wasn't some 30-year-old man.

HJ's sudden announcement halted Chris and Melinda's argument and Wyatt's own thoughts of his two siblings, "Is it already 5? I'm supposed to be home in like 5 minutes!"

"No orbing HJ," Piper shouted from the kitchen. HJ groaned, "But Aunt Piper-"

"No buts! Chris or Wyatt will drive you."

Wyatt looked at Chris confused, "I thought you didn't take your road test."

Chris rolled his eyes, "It's been a week since the demon attack Wyatt, I rescheduled my road test and passed with flying colors if I may add."

"Not that you don't remind us every opportunity you get," Prue grumbled under her breath but Chris ignored her.

"I can give you a ride HJ, wanna call your mom to let her know we'll be there in 10?" Chris looked at his orange-haired cousin and HJ nodded lamely, grabbing the phone off the table next to him and dialed in the familiar number.

"Well if everyone's leaving I'm gonna head off to magic school," Prue announced, "You wanna come along Melinda?"

Melinda made a face at Prue as a response. Prue laughed and shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

Piper walked into the conservatory a plate of cookies in her hand, which both Chris and Wyatt eagerly attacked. Piper put the plate on one of the side tables and turned towards Prue, "Is your mom going to be at magic school?"

Prue looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, "I think so, she said something about researching the reversal for love potions."

Piper looked like she wanted to question Prue more on the subject but just shook her head deciding not to get in the middle of it. She turned towards her youngest, "I want you to go to magic school with Prue. When you see Aunt Phoebe I want you to tell her that I want her to teach you more about premonition."

Melinda groaned loudly and whined, "But mom-"

"No buts," Piper repeated the same thing she had said to HJ minutes ago, "I know you don't want to be involved with magic but it's better to know about your magic than be ignorant of it. Trust me I tried to ignore it and it just ended up exploding in my face… literally sometimes. Also tell your father dinner will be ready around 7 so make sure you're both home by then." Melinda looked like she was going to fight back for a second but Piper's stony expression stopped her. She blew a piece of hair hanging in front of her face in exasperation before nodding her head once.

Piper smiled and turned towards HJ as he finished his conversation with Paige. "She's pissed but is fine with Chris driving me," HJ said and Piper's smile widened. "Good, now everyone get going."

Prue skipped off towards the steps with Melinda dragging her feet behind her. HJ grabbed his jacket off the back of the wicker while Chris grabbed his own and Wyatt's old car keys. Chris began walking towards the door and HJ looked back at Wyatt once saying, "See you later," before trailing after Chris.

Wyatt stared after his brother and cousin, unsure of what to do with himself until he remembered he actually had a question for HJ. He looked back towards the kitchen where his mother had disappeared into once again before orbing into the passenger seat of the car. The door to the passenger's side opened and HJ nearly screamed at seeing Wyatt.

"Wyatt, what-" Chris started, opening the door to drivers seat, but Wyatt stopped him, "I'm coming along."

HJ's heartbeat started to slow and he climbed into the backseat, "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Wyatt turned to face the redhead with an apologetic look, "Sorry about that but I forgot to ask you something before." The car doors slammed shut as Chris inserted the key into the ignition and turned it to start the car.

HJ looked confused before asking, "What did you want to ask me?"

Chris began driving and reprimanded, "Wyatt, put your seatbelt on."

Wyatt didn't argue with Chris, although he wanted to, and quickly put his seatbelt on before turning back around to face HJ.

"The other week I caught your mom copying down the Truth spell from the Book of Shadows. Did she cast a truth spell on you or your sisters?"

"He wouldn't remember having the Truth spell cast on him," Chris interjected, turning on his left turn signal as he reached the end of the street.

Wyatt glared at his brother but didn't deny the claim. Meanwhile HJ seemed to ponder the question before finally saying, "I don't think she used it on me, otherwise I would've been in trouble afterwards and I'm pretty sure she didn't cast it on Hailey or Hanna."

Hailey and Hanna were Paige's daughters and identical twins. They both had hazel eyes and wavy, dark hair. The twins had the most advanced powers out of the Charmed children, except for Wyatt of course. Hailey had inherited Piper's ability to freeze but had taken it to a whole new level where she could actually emit ice from her hands and sometimes, when she was angry enough, out of thin air. She shared the power of telepathy with her twin and was currently avoiding Prue since she kept annoying the twins to teach her telepathy. Hailey had found out recently that she could levitate and was obsessing over it. She had spent an entire day changing the ceiling lights with new light bulbs that she had went out to buy just for that purpose. Hanna on the other hand was a fire starter and when it was first discovered she was Paige had taken extra precautions with her, fearing that if a new Source ever did come along then he would want Hanna to steal her power since fire starters were coveted. Hanna shared telepathy with her sister but unlike Hailey she still did not have a third power, much to her disappointment. Hailey never rubbed in the fact though; the twins were closer than any of the siblings and constantly supported one another. Everyone realized that when they were old enough the twins would make an amazing demon hunting duo.

"Do you have any idea what she would need the spell for?" Wyatt pushed, eager to know about what his Aunt was up to.

HJ seemed lost in thought, trying to think of a suitable answer for Wyatt but when none came to him he shook his head sadly.

Wyatt tried his best to hide his disappointment as he responded, "It's okay, but try and find out for me will ya?"

HJ, slightly suspicious of Wyatt just nodded his head not really wanting to know why exactly Wyatt wanted to know what his mom was doing with the Truth spell.

Chris put the car in park as he pulled into the parking lot of HJ's apartment complex. "See you guys tomorrow," HJ said, hopping out of the car.

"Bye HJ," Wyatt and Chris said at the same time as HJ shut the door and sprinted towards the building.

Chris reached for the gear shifter but Wyatt put his hand on top of his to stop him. Chris raised an eyebrow quizzically at Wyatt and his brother smiled sheepishly at him, "Do you mind if I drive, I haven't driven since the end of August."

Chris smirked, "I don't think so college boy, see Mom told me-"

Chris never finished his sentence as Wyatt waved his hand, orbing Chris into the passenger seat as Wyatt orbed himself into the drivers seat.

Wyatt put the car into drive as Chris fully materialized beside him. Before Chris realized what was going on, Wyatt was already pulling out of the parking lot.

"That was a fucking dirty trick not to mention personal gain," Chris huffed, glaring defiantly at Wyatt.

"And yet I find myself not caring… put your seatbelt on," Wyatt replied, stopping at the light.

Chris begrudgingly reached for his seatbelt and slouched in the seat after he clicked it in. "God for someone who went away to college you'd think he'd actually _stay_ at college."

Wyatt ignored Chris in favor of asking, "Do you want to get some coffee?"

"No money," Chris said.

"Shit, me either," Wyatt ran a hand through his hair and gently stepped on the gas pedal as the light turned green. "Will you tell Mom if I magically steal some?"

Chris snorted, "I think you'll tell her yourself, you always did tell her the bad things you did right after you did them."

"Well that's because I have a conscious you twat," Wyatt grumbled, already deciding against his plan and took the turn that headed back towards the manor.

"Twat?"

Wyatt smiled slightly, "Sorry, I've kind of been seeing this British girl. Guess I picked up some her British insults."

Chris laughed, "Whatever man."

The car ride was silent a minute more before Wyatt asked the question he had been wanting to ask ever since he first orbed home, "Did you ever ID the demons who attacked you and mom?"

Chris tensed up, not wanting to talk about demons with Wyatt. He just knew that if he said the truth that Wyatt would go ballistic and probably orb Chris to the attic himself to check the Book of Shadows. But still Wyatt could always tell when Chris lied to him and would be even angrier if he lied.

"No."

"The _fuck_, Chris? I thought I told you it was top priority to ID those demons. They could be coming back tonight for all the _hell _we know and we still have no idea what they're capable of or what they want!"

"What they want?" Chris found himself laughing, "For _Christ sake_ Wyatt, they're demons! They don't want anything; they just want to kill us to make themselves more powerful in the Underworld. That's it."

Wyatt's knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel more forcefully than he intended. He took a deep breath to calm himself before speaking, "You told me though that the demons weren't ever after Mom, only you. They only wanted you for some reason. Even though a Charmed one was on the floor unconscious and they had every chance to kill her they didn't. They came after you so it's safe to say that yes they do want something… they want something from _you_."

Chris stared at his older brother, something clicking in his head as he relived the experience of pain and fear again. "There was… something."

"What?" Wyatt nearly swerved off the road at his brother's statement. He turned towards him expectantly but still made sure to keep an eye on the road.

"The athame… I-I remember it glowing when they stabbed me. Maybe it was stealing my powers?" Chris ventured a guess.

"Possibly, we need to look more into it. Do you think you could ID the athame if we did some research at magic school?"

Chris nodded, "Yeah, I think so."

"Good cause as soon as we're getting home we're heading over to magic school," Wyatt declared, which only made Chris groan.

"I never get a break when you come home," Chris whined slightly.

Wyatt just grinned, "That's what big brothers are for."

_**(I'M A PAGEBREAK.)**_

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed and I will eventually introduce Phoebe's other 2 daughters as well as the twins formally. Just for a recap I'll give you a breakdown of the Charmed children's powers so far.**

**Wyatt (Piper's firstborn)- Basically everything since he is twice blessed.**

**Chris (Piper's middle child)- Orbing, telekinesis and lightning (since he was conceived when Leo was an elder)**

**Melinda (Piper's youngest)- Freezing and premonition**

**Henry Jr. (Paige's firstborn)- Orbing, telekinesis with orbing and healing (when he eventually learns how to develop it)**

**Hailey (Paige's daughter, 1****st**** twin to be born)- Ice, telepathy and levitation**

**Hanna (Paige's daughter, 2****nd**** twin to be born)- Fire and telepathy**

**Prue (Phoebe's firstborn)- Mind-reading and telepathy (when she eventually learns how to develop it)**

**And Phoebe's other 2 daughters have yet to be introduced. **

**Please keep in mind that their powers are constantly advancing and they may develop new powers along the way. **

**Also to clear up the Just Dance 2 thing, remember that in this story that Wyatt is 18 years old and since he was born in 2003 it is now 2021 in this story and Just Dance 2 was released in 2010. So this is an extremely old game to them.**

**Thanks for reading everyone! =)**


	4. Magic School

**A/N: Hey everyone, thanks so much for the alerts and reviews. It means a lot. =)**

**This chapter is shorter than the last and I apologize for that, I just have a lot of midterm exams is all. =(**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

_**(I'M A PAGEBREAK)**_

_Chris sucked in a breath as sharp as a needle and tried to ignore the stabbing pain settling in his chest. His hands flew to his eyes, rubbing them periodically before opening them once more. Blackness greeted him and he touched his eyes once more to make sure they were open. Chuckling filled his ears and he turned towards the noise._

_ "How could you do this to me?" Chris whispered, his voice barely audible over his own erratic heartbeat._

_ "You know why Chris," The voice answered, a voice he was all too familiar with. He tried to orb away but a strong pair of arms shot out at him, forcing him back to the ground. Shock set in, as he turned rigid beneath the callous hands. "Going somewhere Christopher?" Wyatt whispered in his ear. Cold sweat ran down his neck and his stomach turned. He felt a smaller hand cup his face; they were freezing cold. "Why, Prue?" Chris asked, knowing his younger cousin was the one touching his face and standing exactly in front of him. He didn't need his eyesight to know it was his cousin's potion that had blinded him._

_ "I already told you," Prue answered. Her voice contained no compassion but underneath it he could sense her fear but whether she was scared for him or herself Chris couldn't be sure. "She did it because I told her to Christopher. Perhaps it would be in your best interest to follow her example," Wyatt spat._

_ Chris said nothing but looked straight ahead at Prue, or at least he hoped he was. He wanted to see her expression, wanted to know if she was ashamed of herself for being a coward. "You're a coward," Chris thought._

_ He was surprised Prue replied to him, out loud no less, "I know."_

"Chris!" Chris jolted awake, his head smashing into Prue's. Both of them let out a string of violent curses clutching their own heads. "Prue," Chris gasped in between curses, "What the hell?"

"I was just trying to wake you up _asshole_," Prue grumbled, rubbing her forehead tenderly. "I wasn't trying to get my head smashed."

"I-," Chris stopped, his insult coming up short. "Sorry, you just startled me."

Prue looked surprised at the apology and shrugged it off. "It's fine, don't worry about it."

Chris ran a hand through his hair trying hard not to fall back asleep right then and there. "So why did you wake me up?"

"Wyatt told me to," Prue pointed over his shoulder towards a levitating Wyatt who looked away as soon as Chris caught his eye. He pretended to interest himself in a book but Chris knew better. Chris glared at the back of his brother's head and spoke to Prue, "Alright."

Prue reading Chris' thoughts of hatred quickly excused herself, "I better be going then, you know busy doing stuff and whatnot. See you later." Prue started walking out of the library and once she was out of sight she started running; wanting to be far away from the shouting that she was sure would come.

Chris stood up, stretching his tired limbs for a second before walking over to a levitated Wyatt.

Wyatt didn't seem to notice Chris standing underneath him so the brunette cleared his throat and Wyatt looked down.

"Oh good you're awake. I found a book about athames and I want you to look through it to see if you can find the athame that was used on you," Wyatt said, slowly drifting down. Chris opened his mouth to speak but Wyatt roughly shoved an ancient book into his hands, nearly knocking Chris over. "I've been flipping through it myself and there's over a hundred athames in there so you should have no problem finding it," Wyatt rambled.

"Wyatt," Chris interrupted Wyatt's rambling. Wyatt turned towards his younger brother his expression casual as hell but his eyes gave him away, he was nervous. "Stop telling Prue to do things for you."

Wyatt raised an eyebrow, his face a mask of bafflement. "Chris, I just told her to wake you up, it's not that big of a deal."

"I-I know but just don't do it again," Chris stuttered, embarrassed he had brought up the subject in the first place. He couldn't shake off the sound of Prue's voice in his head. "_I know_." The dream was turning his insides cold as he looked at his older brother's face.

Wyatt's baffled expression turned into a look of concern. "Are you okay?" He gently touched Chris' shoulder.

_A strong pair of arms shot out at him_. _Shock set in, as he turned rigid beneath the callous hands._

Chris flinched away from Wyatt's touch and the blond seemed hurt for a moment before Chris said quickly, "Yeah I'm fine. Just tired is all." He could tell Wyatt didn't buy it but the older youth simply nodded his head and walked towards the couch where Chris had been sleeping moments before. Readjusting the book under his arms Chris followed and took a seat besides his brother. He set the book on the table, flipping through the pages to please Wyatt. As expected Wyatt smiled and would ask about every five pages or so, "Have you found it?" and Chris would respond, "Not yet."

Chris looked up from the book as he heard the reverberating sound of footsteps approaching.

"I don't want to_ see_ that Aunt Phoebe!" A shrill voice shouted, echoing off the corridor walls. "Melinda," Wyatt sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Chris' shoulders sagged, not looking forward to seeing his little sister screaming about magic once again.

"C'mon Melinda honey, it's not that bad. We have those visions in order to prevent them from happening," Phoebe argued, their voices getting closer.

"I'm getting the fuck out of here," Chris said, anxious to orb away.

"No, you're not. You're finding that damn athame," Wyatt growled, his voice even more menacing than Melinda's and Phoebe's combined.

Before Chris could protest Melinda appeared in the doorway, stalking away angrily from Phoebe, who followed closely behind. Melinda's face was contorted in disgust and anger while Phoebe looked tired and willing to do anything to make Melinda understand her point.

Chris tried to sink into the couch but Melinda spotted him, unsurprisingly. She practically sprinted over to him, rage shining in her brown eyes.

"Wyatt save me," Chris whispered but when he looked over Wyatt was gone. Bewildered, he looked around only to realize Wyatt must have orbed out when Chris wasn't paying attention. His fingers curled around the book, threatening to rip it to shreds. He faintly noted that books were falling off the bookshelves due to his powers being out of control but he didn't care. He was going to kill Wyatt.

"_You_," Melinda hissed and Chris' anger was replaced by fear.

"Hey sis."

"This is all your fault!" Melinda screeched. Phoebe walked over to the siblings, unsure whether or not she should stop Melinda. She didn't want the girl's anger back onto her.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked in a small voice.

Melinda's eyes glinted, "If you hadn't gotten your ass kicked by a demon then I wouldn't have to have visions of people _dying_!"

Chris blinked and turned to Phoebe, who was rubbing her temples soothingly. "What is she talking about?"

Phoebe sighed, "I was explaining how some premonitions Melinda experiences will be of innocents dying… she wasn't too keen about it-"

"Of course I'm not _keen_," Melinda interrupted, "I don't want to see someone getting killed by a demon! I never even asked for this stupid power!"

"Honey," Phoebe said softly, "I know what you're feeling right now. I never wanted the power of premonition either, I thought it was pointless but I realized that it was one of the best powers I could've gotten. I could help people I knew and I didn't know. I could save people before something bad happened to them, I could prevent those horrible visions from happening. I didn't have to wait until someone was attacked to help them, I could help keep them from getting attacked in the first place." Phoebe paused, "Don't you want to help people Melinda?"

"Don't even try to trick me like that Aunt Phoebe, "Melinda warned. "I never asked to be a witch and I don't even want to be one. I refuse to practice magic unless I or someone else is in immediate danger."

Melinda turned back to Chris who nearly jumped out of his skin. "Take me home Chris, I don't want to be here anymore."

"Melinda," Chris started but her face stopped him. She was upset, the kind of upset for teenage girls that means you better leave her alone.

With a wave of his arm Melinda disappeared in blue and white lights and headed towards the Halliwell manor.

Phoebe sighed, continuing to massage her temples and took the seat next to Chris where Wyatt had been before.

"Your sister is difficult," Phoebe said. "Just like Piper."

Chris laughed lightly. "Yeah… it's like Melinda's a clone of Mom." Phoebe smiled slightly. Phoebe Halliwell looked no different than she had 15 years ago except for the occasional gray hair. Her eyes still contained the same warmth and trust she always had and her smile was always genuine. She was still the charismatic and free spirited person from her youth even with a husband and three children.

"Did you ever find the reversal for a love potion Aunt Phoebe, "Chris asked recalling what his mother had said about Phoebe going to magic school for that particular reason.

"I did and you just reminded me that I have to go home and use this reversal," Phoebe jumped off the couch. At Chris' confused look she elaborated, "Penelope used a love potion on a boy but it backfired. Apparently the boy is in love with everything he sees now not just Penelope."

Chris snorted, thinking of his younger cousin and how she fell in 'love' with a new guy every week. Penelope was a short girl with short dark hair and green eyes. She looked almost identical to Prue, Phoebe's sister, except for the freckles. She inherited Phoebe's cheekbones and Coop's smile. Unlike her sister, Prue, Penelope was more obsessed with being a cupid than being a witch. Penelope could travel like her father did by following people's hearts and was constantly trying to get people together. She focused mostly on her cupid powers although Penelope could use telekinesis like Chris, by waving her hands about. Penelope was often referred to as Prue since she looked so much like her deceased aunt and even inherited her power but her personality was completely different from her aunts. She was a typical teenage girl, constantly talking about boys and taking love quizzes in magazines. She constantly watched romantic movies and often dragged her sisters to see them with her. She had a date near every week and each week it was a new guy. She always appeared restless because apparently she was searching for her true love or something along those lines. Out of all the cousins Chris liked Penelope the least as horrible as that sounds. He loved his cousin but she was just so fucking annoying with her constant berating about him needing to get a girlfriend. The girl was too involved with everyone's love lives much like her mother and father.

It was also odd how Penelope looked so much like Prue but her personality was completely different from hers while Prue didn't look like the deceased Prue but obtained her personality of being a super witch.

"Good luck with that, tell Primrose I said hi too," Chris said smiling.

Primrose was Phoebe's youngest daughter. Primrose had long, cascading blond hair much to everyone's amazement considering both Phoebe and Coop have brown hair. She did however inherit Phoebe's dark eyes and nose. She often braided her hair and wherever she went she smiled. She always seemed to be happy no matter the circumstance. Despite her age Primrose's powers were more advanced than her sisters. She had molecular combustion, like Piper, and empathy, like Phoebe. Primrose tended to blow things up a lot since she talked with her hands. Piper was in the midst of teaching Primrose to control her power. Prue had swayed her sister into the pro magic side of the family. The two often went to magic school together and attended classes there. Primrose was fascinated by magic even though demons terrified her. When she was much younger demons had kidnapped her to try and lure Phoebe down into the underworld to kill her. The demons were of course vanquished but Primrose was traumatized and never talked about demons again afterwards. Demons were the only thing that could wipe Primrose's smile off of her face.

"Will do," Phoebe said, "Would you mind sending me home too? I have some magical fixing to do."

Chris smiled and waved his hand, sending his aunt off in a swirl of blue and white lights. He ran a hand through his hair and turned back to the book Wyatt had given him earlier. He continued to skim through it, trying to remember what exactly the athame had looked like. His memory was foggy and his stomach ached at the thought of it. He didn't want to relive the pain of the athame plunging into his abdomen and those demons grinning like they just won the fucking lottery. He longed to orb home and eat something, knowing his mom would've made something already. He had homework to do and he had to read _The Catcher in the Rye _for English class. He could already imaging himself giving a million excuses to Wyatt as to why he couldn't find the time to identify the athame but the thought flew out the window as he remembered Wyatt saying, "_You're finding that damn athame_."

Sighing he continued his search much to his dissatisfaction.

"Christopher."

Chris' head snapped up to an empty room. He looked about trying to find the person who said his name. "Who's there?" He called out more nervously than he intended to. Sliding the book off his lap, he hesitantly stood up and walked out to the center of the library. No one replied to him and Chris couldn't sense anyone in the room… so where did that voice come from?

Maybe he imagined it? The voice sounded like someone had gasped his name but the thing that was the most confusing was that it sounded _familiar_. He was so sure he knew that voice but every time he almost remembered the person the thought seemed to escape him. It was frustrating and slightly frightening. He wasn't sure whether or not he imagined it or it was actually someone saying his name. His years as a Halliwell had taught him that if it seemed like a coincidence it really wasn't. There was something behind every voice whether he wanted to believe it or not. He considered telling Wyatt but he quickly cast the idea aside. He knew that Wyatt would obsess over it and have Chris read the Book of Shadows till his eyeballs fell out of his sockets.

A large clatter startled Chris and he looked towards the sound. The book on athames had fallen onto the floor. Chris cursed at himself for having placed the book precariously on the edge of the couch. He walked over and bent to pick it up. His eyes widened at the entry the book had opened to.

He was staring at a picture of the athame that was in his stomach a week ago.

Smiling to himself, he picked up the heavy book, making sure he didn't lose his page, and orbed home to show Wyatt and his mother what he found.

_**(I'M A PAGEBREAK)**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! =)**

**Alright, here's a new list with the kid's ages and Penelope's and Primrose's powers added.**

**Wyatt (Piper's oldest)- 18**

**Chris (Piper's middle)- 16; soon to be 17.**

**Melinda (Piper's youngest)- 14**

**HJ (Paige's oldest)- 14**

**Hailey (Paige's middle)- 12**

**Hanna (Paige's youngest)- 12**

**Prue (Phoebe's oldest)- 14**

**Penelope (Phoebe's middle)- 13. Powers: Cupid traveling and telekinesis**

**Primrose (Phoebe's youngest)- 11. Powers: Molecular combustion and empathy**


	5. Message

Hey guys.

I know I haven't updated in a while but I was re-reading this the other day and I really don't like what I've written.

So I decided to re-write the whole thing and instead of going back and replacing each and every chapter I just started a new story.

It's called Last of Days and you can find it with my other fan fictions.

This will no longer be updated and I will leave it up for a while before replacing each chapter with this message.

Last of Days chapter 1 is up and I will try my best to update more frequently for you guys. Sorry I took so long to re-write this! I've been very busy and just got around to it.

Thank you guys for being such lovely people and I do hope you'll go read the new version of this. If you decided not to then thank you for sticking with the first version for so long! =)


End file.
